


cause all i wanna be is somebody to you

by nouiiam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: !!, !!!!!!!!!!!, :), Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Los Angeles is involved, M/M, Top Harry, Youtuber AU, anything else???, famous!harry, in the back of a car wooooo, nope dont think so, there's smut for once!, which of course means, youtuber!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:13:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1480897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nouiiam/pseuds/nouiiam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>There's things in life that look better when you see them up close and in person. The Eiffel Tower, the Big Ben, Disney World, a favorite band in concert, even. Louis's seen all of those things and they were much, much better in person. But Harry Styles, he tops them all.</i><br/> </p><p>or--  the one where Louis's a YouTuber that gets to interview Pop Star Harry Styles</p>
            </blockquote>





	cause all i wanna be is somebody to you

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this for two weeks and it's finally complete! First time writing smut too, so like, woooooo:)) 
> 
> Un-beta'd, so all mistakes are my own! 
> 
> title is from Somebody To You by The Vamps!!!
> 
> Enjoy:)

Louis's only had three relationships. 

 

The first one was with a nice girl named Hannah in Year Nine. She was blonde and sweet and Louis really liked her up until he didn't. It wasn't her fault, Louis just simply learned over the course of the summer that he felt more sexual attraction towards one of the attractive lads in Starbucks than he did with her. He broke it to her gently and they talk every few months now. He didn't completely fuck it up that time.

The second one was a brunette girl named Eleanor, because people in school had started to get suspicious about his sexuality and he wasn't quite ready to come out yet. She was a great girl, really, but he had grown tired of hiding and had broken up with her in Year Eleven. He supposes he could have done it not so publicly, maybe at his house or her own instead of at lunch where practically the whole school was watching. She still hates him for humiliating her. Or at least he assumes she does, he hasn't spoken to her in almost four years.The last one wasn't exactly a relationship, to be honest. It was with his mate Zayn, and it's as if they had never even dated in the first place. It had been an experimental thing for Zayn to figure out if he were gay or not, but there weren't any feelings involved so they were still the best of friends to this day. Even living together now, which Zayn was a bit hesitant at first, but Louis persisted and eventually, they were flat mates.In fact, it was Zayn that introduced Louis to Youtube and Vlogging and things of that nature. He had seen a few other YouTubers before, but he had never actually thought of becoming one. Zayn said he was funny and attractive enough for people to watch, so he made a few quick videos on his webcam and gained about 200 subscribers in three weeks.That was a little over two years ago.Now, at twenty two, he had over one million subscribers and over 250 videos on his page. He hadn't expected to get that popular, really. He just assumed he'd make a couple of videos every once in a while and that would be a fun thing to do on the side. But now he's posting a video practically every week and getting flown around the world to go to VidCon and all of these other events that the YouTubers he used to watch are doing. He had became friends with a few of them and collaborated with some as well.He had become really close with another British YouTuber by the name of Liam Payne, especially since they both lived around the same part of London and if he was the person Louis did the most collabs with, then oh well. Liam had been making videos longer than Louis had and it really helped for Louis to have someone that actually knew what they were doing his first year of making videos. He's even introduced him to Zayn (which had been after the  _"Meet My Roommate"_  video Louis had persuaded Zayn to do with him) and the three of them were a tight knit group of friends."I am not dressing in drag." Zayn refuses, giving Louis an incredulous look and returning to his massive pile of coursework. "I have exams I need to study for, Tomlinson. Not all of us can spend all of our time making YouTube videos and get paid for it. Some of us actually have to work hard.""But I promised my followers." Louis pouts, plopping down in the seat next to Zayn on the sofa. "The people want what the people want!" He exclaims, clasping a hand on Zayn shoulder.Zayn rolls his eyes and grabs one of his text books from the coffee table, flicking to the page he had left off on. "I did not volunteer for that." He mutters, focusing on his work and doing his best to ignore Louis's useless ramblings and reasons why he should dress in drag for his next video. "You go dress in drag.""Been there, done that." Louis sighs, standing up and picking up his phone from the coffee table. "I'll just ask Liam then." He taps away on his phone, sending a quick message to Liam and sticking his tongue out at Zayn. He just had to have the world's most boring roommate, didn't he? Okay, that was a lie. Zayn usually did do a lot of things for him and his videos, so he can't really complain about that. But he was going to anyways because that's how he was and Zayn needed to accept that."You go do that." Zayn shoos him off so he can catch up on his work. Louis scoffs, leaving the room and going back to the comfort of his bedroom, where Zayn couldn't deny him of the things that brought him joy. He's about ninety nine percent sure that seeing Zayn in drag would bring him joy. Almost as much joy as the time he did the ice and salt challenge with him and Zayn ended up with a burn mark on his arm because he refused to take the ice off before Louis. Honestly, Louis hadn't felt a thing while he could easily tell that Zayn was struggling to not chuck the ice in the sink. He felt so bad that he forfeited and let Zayn take off the ice before it got too bad.He sits at his desk, opening his laptop and going to his email. It mostly all from twitter or tumblr and other social networking sites about the status of his followers of things like that. He had a couple about up-coming Vid-Cons and some from other YouTubers wanting to do videos with him. He chooses to respond to those later, checking the other emails and furrowing his eyebrows when he sees he's gotten one from some big name management company.He knows he uses some pop songs in his videos sometimes, but he never really thought of it as a problem since he was usually talking over it and you could barely even here what song it was. Although, wouldn't YouTube have contacted him instead of the actual management team?Clicking the email, he skims through the first paragraph, which only contains a bunch of boring words that Louis doesn't really care about. He skips that part, going on to the next and reading this one a bit more thoroughly. He spots the name Harry Styles and stops reading for a minute, trying to remember which one that was. _Wait_.Harry Styles. Louis remembers exactly which singer that was. It was the cute one he pointed out on the tv all the time when he was watching something with Zayn. The one with the mess of brown curls and pretty green eyes that Louis couldn't help swoon over. How could he forget who he was, he was only Louis's biggest celebrity crush at the moment. In his defense, he didn't actually know what his name was. He kind of just admired what he looked like when he came on tv and blocked out whatever sounds were going on in the background.' _We would like to invite you to interview Harry Styles for his upcoming album on March 15th, 2014. You will be flown out to LA the week of in preparation for your interview.'_ "Zayn, come here a minute!" He calls, ignoring his buzzing cellphone. It's probably Liam, but he's got more important things to think about right now. Like the fact that he was invited out to LA to go and interview Harry fucking Styles out of  _no where_  and he was definitely going to accept the offer. Not every day you get a chance to interview you celebrity crush in sunny Los Angeles in compare to the grey and dull England.Zayn comes in a few seconds later, seeming annoyed that he was interrupted from studying once again. Louis doesn't seem to bothered as he points to his laptop screen, gesturing for Zayn to go and read the line he had his finger on. Zayn rolls his eyes and steps beside Louis, reading the sentence and furrowing his eyebrows. "Isn't that the singer you've got a crush on?"Louis pauses and nods sheepishly, then goes to grab his phone, which had been buzzing for the past few minutes. He answers the call, putting it on speaker phone and greeting Liam. "Mate! I've got great news!" _"Does it involve me in drag because that's what the message said."_  Liam replies and Louis lets out a soft chuckle. He had completely forgotten about his suggestion to Liam about doing a video with him. Probably about half the videos he's done feature Liam in them, but it's so easy to do one with him all the time when the lad lived so close. Everyone looked forward to them, anyways."Nope. Hey, remember how you had gone to Florida to interview, um, what's that band?" _"Little Mix."_  Right right, it had been the new girl group off the X-Factor. The one that Zayn had a crush on one of the members for about a year before Louis told him to shut the fuck up and move onto someone that acknowledged his existence. It was tough love and Louis really thinks Liam and Zayn should fall in love and run off into the sunset."Yeah, them! I just got invited to go interview Harry Styles in Los Angeles. It's in a few weeks actually." _"Is that the one that you've got a crush on--"_  "You know what, you and Zayn can just fuck right off." He mumbles, leaning back in his desk chair. God, was he  _that_  obvious. You'd think he'd remember his name if he was that obvious about his crush on the lad.

 

 Zayn smacks his arm before leaving the room in a rush so he can finish whatever coursework he had left. Louis doesn't miss that at all, having to do coursework and all that school stuff. He's graduated all ready, but it still pains him to see his best mate having to go through the torture of deadlines and teachers that don't understand the definition of a break.

Louis can't see him, but he's pretty sure he can feel Liam rolling his eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me." He scolds. "I am your elder, Liam."Liam barks out a laugh and Louis can't help but smile a bit. " _Alright then mate. I've gotta go, but let me know about that video and the interview."_ "Course bro." Louis tells him before saying a quick bye and hanging up the song. He spins lazily in his desk chair for a couple of seconds before sitting up straight and typing out a quick response to Harry's management team with all of his information. He'd been flown to the states before for numerous reasons, but he had never gotten the opportunity to interview someone at Harry's level of fame or anything like that. It was all quite strange, realizing how much attention he was actually receiving online and what this was doing for him. He didn't really consider it a job, it was more just a hobby that had the perks of not really needing a job and getting to travel without having any other commitments.He feels like he should go and throw Zayn a party for suggesting the YouTube thing in the first place. It was all his doing, anyways, and now he was going to interview Harry thanks to Zayn. He would never admit this, but Zayn was probably the greatest human Louis has ever encountered so far. That is, at least, until he meets Harry Styles.

 

* * *

 

 

  
He spends a week thinking up questions for the interview. Since his response, Harry's management had sent him a list of questions that couldn't be asked and coming up with original ones were much harder than he had thought. He would just tweet or something, asking his followers what he should ask him, but he doesn't want anyone to know until it actually happens so that thought it left in the dark. He should be creative enough, anyways. He came up with stupid trends and got asked weird questions for videos , so he should be a natural at this by now.

He's only gonna have about fifteen minutes with Harry, which seems like a long time but he knows it's going to go fast just because of how nervous he's probably going to be. He's only come up with about three questions before Zayn barges into his room, laying at the bottom of Louis's feet and looking over at the older lad as he typed away on his laptop. "What're you doing?""Questions for Harry," He mumbles, concentrated on the video he had found. He decided the only way to find what boring questions other people have done is to watch any video he can find. It's hard when practically every question has been asked and it leaves him with absolutely no ideas for his own interview. He has only two weeks until the interview and he couldn't come up with any original and creative questions. He was Louis Tomlinson, he was spontaneous and full of stupid ideas but he couldn't think of any questions."You're still on that?" Zayn asks, sitting up a bit and Louis wants to kick him because he acts like it's the easiest thing in the would, only it's not and Louis's about to shut his laptop and give up on the offer. "Go watch his other interviews or something."Louis sighs, glaring at Zayn from over the top of his laptop but not saying anything. Zayn was smart and had common sense and he hated it. Louis could have common sense if he wanted to, except he didn't want to, so that was that. "Like, I'm pretty sure you need to know things about him besides what shade of green his eyes are and what his muscle build is." Zayn continues and Louis jerks his leg, hitting him on the arm. Louis grins victoriously as Zayn presses his hand against the spot Louis kicked him and groans. "Don't kick me, I'm trying to help!""Well do it nicely," Louis snaps, redirecting himself from twitter to YouTube and looking up Harry's other interviews. He could've figured this out himself if Zayn would've just given him a few minutes to himself. He's not completely daft. "Now leave, you're ruining my vibe."Zayn rolls his, getting off of Louis's bed and heading out of the room. "You're taking me with you though, right?" He lingers at the door for a few minutes. Louis sighs, nodding and resuming his research on Harry. He's decided that he's never going to become a professional interviewer. It was far too difficult and he didn't think he could ever deal with this."Of course mate, wouldn't take anyone else," Louis says, plugging in his headphones. "Now go do coursework or something. I've got things to do." He waves Zayn off, gesturing to his laptop."Don't be too loud," Zayn tells him, winking and walking out before Louis could figure out what he met. Louis sits there for a couple of seconds before rolling his eyes and throwing a shoe in the door's general direction."Fuck off!" He yells, shaking his head and putting his headphones in. Zayn was a nuisance. Louis was a nuisance too, but Zayn even more so. Louis doesn't thing he's met anyone more annoying than Zayn, and that's saying something considering he grew up in a household with four younger sisters.He spends a total of thirty minutes watching Harry's interviews, still at a stuck for questions. He's got more than when he started,though. Which is a total of two, but it's better than nothing. He contemplates just giving everything away and sending out a tweet, but no, he'll be strong and he'll figure this out on his own. He'll bullshit the entire interview if it comes down to it, honestly. Except he thinks that the management team needs a copy of the questions so he's gonna have to write them down.Fifteen minutes, how many questions could you even ask in fifteen minutes? Of all the five minute ones he had just watched, they'd gotten maybe five or six questions in, but they were barely answered because of how off-topic Harry would get.Harry wasn't boring, Louis liked that. He always strayed away from questions and brought up things that really didn't have to do with the subject, but Louis was the same way so he was sure the interview would be interesting, at least. He would try to be as professional as possible, but then again, he'd never been professional before and it was obvious that Harry was the farthest thing from professional. They had really chosen the wrong person for the job. If they wanted someone with basic questions and a focused mind, then they probably should've asked Liam instead. He stuck to the rules and had fun while doing it. Louis wasn't sure how that was even possible, but he wasn't going to say anything about it. He was quite envious, actually."Music, why don't they ever ask about music?" Louis mumbles to himself, making a point to ask at least a couple of questions about Harry's album. All he's seen so far is  _"so you were seen with..."_  and  _"what product do you use?",_  it was annoying and Louis wasn't even the one being asked the questions. He couldn't even imagine how irritating it must be for Harry.So, stay away from questions that have to do with relationships and hair. Stick with questions about music, and no stupid superpower questions. He  _gets it,_  Harry would have time travel. How many times can people ask the same questions before getting the answer through their heads? Louis was kind of worried to click the next interview for fear of hearing the same questions over and over. He shuts his laptop in stead, grabbing his phone from his nightstand and distracting himself for a couple of minutes. He's still got that video he has to do and he has to find something else to do since Zayn refuses to dress in drag for him.He wants to get it up before he has to go to LA, just so he won't have to find a way to focus on that and on the interview with Harry. He used to try to multi-task when he was in Uni and it was the hardest year he had. He'd miss paper deadlines and upload dates and he would never try to do that ever again. He could only focus on one thing and he wasn't going to try and challenge that.

 

* * *

 

He ends up convincing Zayn to do the drag thing because he can't come up with anything else and Liam was too busy to collab. He's pretty sure Zayn proper hates him.

  

"You look lovely, darling." Louis teases and Zayn glares at him. "It'll be quick, okay? Just a five minute video."

"It better be quick." Zayn mutters, crossing his arms (which is exceptionally hard when you've got fake boobs in the way). Louis rolls his eyes and grabs his camera, setting it up on the tripod on his desk. He's about to turn it on when his phone goes off. He reaches for it, giving Zayn an apologetic smile and glancing at the caller id. An unknown number, that makes him feel better.He hesitantly answers the call, bringing the phone up to his ear and ignoring the dirty looks he was receiving from Zayn. Right, the longer he took the longer Zayn would be in a dress. Well, that's too bad for Zayn, then."Hello?" He says, waiting for an answer. He really hopes his number didn't get leaked again. That last time had been a complete disaster. Liam had accidentally shown Louis's contact details in a video and it had spread like rapid fire. He changed his number the day after, thankfully, but he couldn't forget the confusion he faced when he'd received multiple calls one after the other and teenage girls greeting him when he answered. Zayn wouldn't stop laughing. _"Hey, Louis, right?"_  A deep voice greets, taking Louis by surprise. It sounds familiar, but Louis can't figure out who he knows with the voice. What he really wants to know is how the person knows  _him_  and how they got his number. He hasn't given anyone his number if a while and Zayn knows better than to just give it to people without telling him."This is he. Who's asking?" Louis replies, holding his hand up to Zayn, who was probably going to tell him to hang up the phone and get on with the video so he could get out of the make-up and dress. He huffs, shaking his head and sitting on the edge of Louis's bed, waiting for him to get off the phone. Okay, now Louis's sure that Zayn hates him. Oh well, this is what he signed up for when he became Louis's best mate. _"You don't know?"_ _"_ Mate, if I knew I wouldn't have asked." He says. "Should I know you?" What was this person even playing at? _"Hm, maybe. Especially if you're gonna be interviewing me in a week or so."_ Louis pauses, taking his phone away from his ear and staring at it with a look of confusion on his face. He glances over at Zayn, who still seems peeved, and raises an eyebrow, covering his phone speaker. "It's Harry Styles?" He says in a hushed tone, still not completely sure if it's actually the singer or not. Well now that he things about it, the voice  _does_  sound similar to the one he had been spending day after day listening to online, and he had sent his information to his management team, so it wouldn't have been hard for Harry to grab his number. Shit, he's talking to Harry Styles."Talk to him, then!" Zayn orders, leaning back on Louis's bed and completely disregarding the fact that he was dressed in feminine attire and had make up caking his face. He had at least gotten to take the wig off while Louis was distracted. Zayn's great, sitting in drag so Louis has a chance to speak to his celebrity crush. Okay, he wasn't that bad, sometimes, Louis has to admit. Zayn could be a really good friend most of the time.Louis takes his hand off of the speaker and puts his phone back up to his ear. "Right, right. Harry Styles. International pop sensation that I'm going to interview." Totally smooth, Tomlinson. He's going to have Harry falling at his feet in LA. Or at least Harry falling to his knees. Either option was fine with Louis. _"Oh, so you_  do  _know who I am!"_  Harry says and Louis can't stop the smile playing at his lips. He was actually on the phone with him right now. Harry Styles. He was talking to  _Harry Styles_. How did he even achieve this much in life just by making videos online?  _"I don't actually have anything important to tell you, just thought I'd say hi."_ "Well I was in the middle of a very important video," Louis begins. "One that involves my best mate dressed in girl clothes and glaring at me from a safe distance." Zayn takes that as his cue to flip him off. Louis returns the favor. _"I'll let you get back to that then, wouldn't want to be the reason for a Louis Tomlinson video being delayed."_  Louis decides that he likes the way it sounds when Harry says his name. He wants to hear him say it again.  _"See you soon, Louis!"_ Louis grins as he says bye, hanging up the call and looking over to Zayn to was laying back on Louis's bed and staring up at the ceiling. "You make a pretty girl" He comments. Zayn flips him off again.

 

* * *

 

  
His list of questions has grown since he's talked to Harry, but only a few days before he's meant to fly out to LA. Louis sets it off, saying he'll finish it by the time he needs to interview Harry and he needs to take a break from thinking. He's got ten questions so far, and he doesn't really know how many he's gonna need, but he might as well have extra ones just in case there's a couple he's not allowed to ask or if he has extra time. He's trying his best to actually take this whole thing seriously. Had it not been Harry Styles, he'd probably write the most cliche questions he could think of and be on his way.

Zayn teases him mercilessly. Louis hates Zayn. Okay, he doesn't, because Zayn helped him with practically half of this questions and with him he'd be laying in bed frustrated because he can't come up with anything. Also Zayn dressed in drag for his video, which happened to be the video with the most views he had ever received with twenty four hours of posting it. Zayn's alright, he guesses."Aren't you supposed to be packing?" Zayn asks when Louis finally leaves his bedroom to get food from the kitchen. He had locked himself in there, telling himself he wasn't allowed to socialize until he finished the questions, but he thinks he's deserved a bit of a conversation."Aren't  _you_?" Louis shoots back, walking straight past Zayn and to the kitchen. He will pack when he only has an hour to do so and it rushing around his room trying to get everything he needs. That's the only way to pack properly, he would know with how many times he's done it before. Zayn doesn't know him well enough, obviously. How dare he suggest Louis packs  _beforehand._ That should be a sin, or something. "Already did. And I'll just borrow whatever you pack if I need to.""So what you really mean, is that as soon as I'm packed, you're packed." Louis says once he exits the kitchen, sitting beside Zayn on the couch and looking over Zayn's papers. "Ew, schoolwork. You're pretty enough Zayn, you could be a YouTuber. Maybe even a Vogue model, I mean, look at those cheekbones."Zayn rolls his eyes, biting the top of his pen and glancing over at his work. "Right, if you can get me a modeling contract, we'll talk about it.""That's the spirit!" Louis exclaims, grabbing one of Zayn's books and flipping through it. "What the fuck are you even studying, these are very big words, Malik." He complains, putting the book away. He can't even remember his time at Uni and he never wants to. He's sure it was a terrible time and he would never do it ever again."I'm an English Major, Louis. I've told you this."Louis shrugs, sitting back and puling his cellphone out of his hoodie pocket. "I'm almost done with the questions." He says, unlocking his phone and checking his email. He hadn't gotten any contact from Harry since the first call a few days ago, not that he was keeping count or anything. Okay, he was, but only because Harry's voice was probably created by the gods above and he really like it when he said his name. Louis was not obsessed, he was just watching too many interviews and music videos in a row and was having a bit of a Harry Styles high."Did you put one in about you wanting to have his babies?" Zayn asks, sarcasm laced in his tone. Louis glares at him, playfully punching his shoulder and shaking his head."I did not, how very dare you." Louis scolds, lifting his legs and placing his feet on the coffee table. "I want to hear Harry Styles read every word in the dictionary and then fuck me in the back of one of his expensive cars."Zayn makes a grossed out sound, scrunching his nose in disgust. "I didn't need to know that, mate." He mumbles. Louis scoffs."Nothing you haven't seen before.""Stop talking." Zayn says quickly and Louis smirks victoriously, putting his feet down and standing up. "Go away."Louis crosses his arms, staring Zayn down until he realizes that he isn't going to get a response. He sighs, walking away and into his bedroom, sitting at his desk and idly spinning in his computer chair. He needed more friends. He should ask Liam to come over, maybe help him harass Zayn. Or better yet, remind them endlessly on how they were in love and were meant to be, but that seemed a bit too forward for Louis's liking.He gives up on making plans with someone and opens his laptop, continuing his Harry Styles marathons and learning more about the lad than he probably would have learned on his own. Harry's younger than him, which is complete bullshit because people aren't allowed to be taller than Louis if they're younger. It's only a two year difference, though, so Louis will not take back what he said about wanting Harry to fuck him in the back of a car.There were a lot of other things that Louis's found out about Harry, though. Like that he was from Holmes Chapel, which was only an hour and a half away from Louis's hometown, not that he googled it or anything. He used to be in a band when he was in school and he got famous off the X-Factor, which Louis can now remember thinking the curly head kid on the show that series was cute. It's not his fault that Harry lost all of his baby fat and grew twenty feet, making his practically unrecognizable. People can't just go from cute to undeniably attractive without consulting Louis first, that was just plain rude, really.He should vlog. That's what he should do. He hasn't done that in a while and he's sure his viewers want to know how boring his life is and how obsessed he's gotten with some teen heart throb. Okay no, Harry wasn't a teen. He was a twenty year old lad with the voice and muscle build to prove it.He could also spend more time shamelessly googling pictures of Harry's tattoos. It's all for research, of course. Not as if he's just doing it to fawn over Harry's body or anything, no, that would be ridiculous.Instead of doing either of those things, he shuts his laptop closed and gets up from his desk, collapsing on his bed and pulling out his cell phone. Sadly for him, Harry called with an unknown number so he can't even call back or anything. That makes sense, seeing as you know, he didn't know Harry and Harry didn't know him so he wouldn't just give out his number. Still, he'd like to hear Harry's voice, especially when it's saying something besides who his celebrity crush was. In simple terms, he wants an excuse for Harry to say his name. He only had two weeks until LA, though, so he could wait until then, maybe.

 

* * *

 

 

Louis hates planes.

 

Okay, not really.

 

But he hates the fact that there's barely any space and that you're practically on there for ten hours ( _"Ten hours Zayn! I can't even text anyone! Why did I agree to this?"_ ) with nothing to do. He's got Zayn, at least, except Zayn is snoring right beside him, so he might as well not have Zayn. There's a baby crying somewhere on the flight, and normally Louis would be endeared, but it was nine o'clock in the morning and he was trying to do the same thing as Zayn since he had to get up early to pack last minute, but he  _couldn't_  because the kid wouldn't stop wailing and he's a light sleeper. He hates planes.

He also love traveling though, so he can't really complain unless he wants to travel by boat, which he really doesn't because he's  _seen_  the Titanic and he does not want to end up at the bottom of the ocean. At least not until he meets Harry Styles in person, then he could die after that. Wait no, David Beckham, too.  _Then_  he could die happily. And if he dies, Zayn is going down with him. There won't be any of that door bullshit either. If one dies, the other dies too.He sits back in his seat, contemplating whether or not he would just plug in his headphones and drown out the crying or just deal with it and procrastinate until he eventually falls asleep regardless of the sounds. He chooses the latter.The thing is, he's tired but he's also too excited to actually fall asleep, so he doesn't exactly know what to do. He's on his way to LA to interview  _Harry Styles_  at the end of the week, it's not like he should've expected it'd be easy to sleep. It's like the night before the first day of school, or the night before your birthday, you  _want_  to go to sleep, but you've got so much energy that you stay away the whole night instead. Yeah, Louis felt like that.Zayn considers Louis famous, except Louis knows that he's not famous. He's just a guy with a camera that people seem to be entertained by, that's not famous though. Or if it is, it's not Harry's level of famous. With that being said, Harry's going to be the first proper famous person that Louis's met. And probably the most attractive (but he won't tell that to Zayn). So he's extra nervous and extra excited and he's still got six days until the actual interview. It was going to be a very long week.(He falls a sleep ten minutes later, anyways)

 

* * *

 

  
He's only been to LA twice before, both times because he was in Anaheim for VidCon, so he had decided to make the thirty minute drive and cruise around Los Angeles for a bit as well. Zayn went with him, as he aways does when Louis has to go places for his videos. He was ecstatic when Louis had been invited to go on DigiTour. Sometimes Louis thinks Zayn suggested the YouTube thing for his own benefit, but whatever, there were perks for him as well so he wasn't going to complain.

This time, though, he had almost a week to adventure around, to be a proper tourist instead of rushing around with a time limit. There was one day he had for prepping and then the day of the actual interview, but still,that shouldn't take as long seeing as the interview as only fifteen minutes and he didn't really have that many questions.Zayn snaps a quick picture of him in front of their hotel and Louis uploads it to instagram and twitter, creating a bit of a flurry with his followers, but he refuses to give anything else away. All he's going to tell them is that he's in LA and absolutely nothing else. He told himself he'd keep it a secret and that's exactly what he plans to do until the interview is posted. "Everyone wants to know, but they can't." Louis says, shoving his phone in his pocket before he gets the urge to say something about the interview. He does that sometimes. It's better to keep his phone away from him, really. He almost let it out in his last vlog."Tell them it's a surprise. Or you're on vacation. Or you're meeting your lover." Zayn jokes, wrapping the arm that wasn't pulling his suitcase around Louis's shoulders and walking alongside him into the hotel. Louis rolls his eyes, bumping Zayn's hip and going towards the front desk of the hotel to check in. He's got the check in thing down already, having been so used to it from before. Except this hotel was pretty nice, actually. The ones he stayed in before were nice as well, but this one seemed a bit more expensive. Then again, it was Harry Styles's management team."Do you think they've put him in the same hotel?" Louis asks after he grabs their room key. Zayn shrugs, taking his room key and beginning towards the hotel elevators."Don't think so, mate," Zayn says. "No screaming girls outside."It's when they reach the elevator that Louis's phone starts ringing. He pulls it out of his pocket, checking the caller idea and biting his lip when he sees that it's unknown, just like last time. Harry, it has to be Harry. He should answer the call, probably.Zayn glances at his phone and nudges his shoulder, which Louis can tell means  _'answer the phone because your ring tone is annoying the shit out of me_ '. He sighs, answering the call on the last ring and putting it on speaker. They're the only ones in the elevator and Louis doesn't want Zayn pestering him about what Harry said for the rest of the day."'lo?" He answers, pressing their floor number button. He puts his bag down, leaning on the back wall of the elevator. _"Louis! Hiiii."_  Harry drawls and Louis can't help how endeared he is. Agreeing to this interview was probably going to ruin his life and corrupt his sanity.  _"Have you landed in Los Angeles?"_ "Yeah, we've just gotten to the hotel, actually." _"We?"_ "Yeah, my mate Zayn came with me." Louis replies, glancing quickly to Zayn, who seemed caught up in his own texting conversation to pay attention to what Louis was saying. He looks up when he hears his name, though, arching an eyebrow at Louis before returning to his phone.The elevator door opens on their floor and Louis grabs his bag, slinging it on his shoulder before focusing his attention back on Harry. " _Oh, right, is that the one who dressed in drag for your last video?"_ Zayn groans, sliding his phone in his back pocket and shaking his head. "I swear to god, if that's the only video of yours that I'm gonna be known for." He complains, following Louis down the hall to their room. _"Is that him? Hi mate, you look pretty as a girl!"_   Louis laughs as Zayn scowls, stopping in front of their room and unlocking the door.  _"But anyways, since you guys are here, I was planning on going out for dinner tonight. Would you like to come with?"_ "Yeah, I think that'd be great. Only been here once or twice, would be fun to look around, actually. But you've probably got some big pop star duties, so dinner's fine."Harry chuckles at that.  _"Sadly I do, but I've got a friend that knows the area pretty well. I'm sure he wouldn't mind playing tour guide for a few hours, I'm sure."_ Was Harry even real? Louis was pretty sure Harry wasn't real. He doesn't know how this whole "famous" thing works, but he's pretty sure most celebrities don't invite their interviewers for dinner and send their friends to show them around Los Angeles. Or maybe they do and Louis has no idea how famous people live. Either way, Harry wasn't real."That'd be great, yeah! About what time?" _"Few hours, maybe around two?"_  Louis checks his phone for the time, seeing that it's only about fifteen  minutes past eleven am. It was too early for Harry Styles to be this considerate, Louis couldn't handle it. Since when are guys attractive and nice? That wasn't usually a thing anymore, or at least Louis thought it wasn't a thing anymore. He's never seen anyone quite like Harry Styles.Zayn mocks Louis silently, making a heart with his hands and earning a glare from the older lad. "Right, I'll make sure I'm well rested, then. See you tonight, then?" _"Yeah, definitely. Bye Louis!"_  Louis says bye and hangs up the call, throwing his phone on one of the beds along with his suitcase. He didn't really bring much, it was only a week anyways. He'd probably buy more stuff than he can fit in his suitcase and him and Zayn will still each others clothes during the week.He puts his laptop bag on top of the desk, then sits on the bed he's already claimed as his, laying back on it and refusing to move from that spot. He should sleep, or shower. or maybe both. Both, definitely both. He'll shower before Harry's friend gets there, probably. Unless he sleeps in too late, otherwise he's screwed. Jet lag is a bitch."I'm gonna go shower." Zayn says after setting his bag on the other bed, taking out a set of clothes and heading towards the bathroom. There goes Louis's pre-showering plans. He'll just have to hope he wakes up in time for a shower."I'm going to sleep." He answers, pushing his bag to the floor and moving up so his head was on the pillow. He was too lazy to get under the blankets and it was too hot, so he'll just leave them alone.

 

* * *

 

  
As it turns out, he wakes up thirty minutes before Harry's friend is supposed to meet them at their hotel, which probably isn't enough time to do everything he wants to do, but it's enough time for a quick shower and getting dressed, so he'll take it. He'll just throw a beanie on the mess he calls his hair and call it a day.

He takes ten minutes in the shower, then takes another fifteen minutes getting dressed and the last five minutes complaining to Zayn about how hot it was in LA (only he really enjoyed the nice weather and wanted to see how long it took him to get on Zayn's nerves)."At least it's not  _raining_." Zayn tells him just as there's a knock on the door. Zayn rolls his eyes at Louis before going to get the door. Louis smirks and grabs his phone from the charger and his wallet from beside it. He quickly slips on his shoes while Zayn's greeting Harry's friend at the door, then checks in the mirror for any last minute hair fixing. He'll fix it later for dinner, hopefully.He goes to where Zayn is at the door, sliding his phone in his pocket and smiling at Harry's friend. "Hi, I'm Niall, Harry's mate!" The guy says in a thick Irish accent, holding his hand out for Louis. Louis grabs it, shaking it gently before pulling away. He was blond and energetic, only an inch or two taller than Louis. Louis's decided that he liked Niall."Louis, but I'm sure Harry's already mentioned that." Louis smiles, walking out into the hallway with Zayn and Niall and shutting the door behind him. "How do you know Harry, then?" He asks, making a bit of small talk. He personally hated small talk, but it was the only way to start a conversation and he was still to tired to do anything else."I'm his guitarist. Met when he was on the X-Factor tour and we've been friends since. Really top lad." Niall responds, shoving his hands in his pockets as they walked down the hall to the elevator. "He's shown me some of your videos, you're a funny guy, Louis."Louis grins a little before he realizes that Niall's just confirmed that Harry fucking Styles watches his videos. "Harry watches me? My videos, I mean.""All the time!" Niall exclaims and Louis feels like he's on cloud nine. "God, he never fucking shuts up about them, let me tell you." Louis wants to kiss Niall. "Every day it's just-Niall, did you see that one video Louis posted last week? Louis is so funny, Niall."Zayn barks out a laugh and Louis slaps his shoulder before turning to Niall again, seeming a bit awestruck. He doesn't think Niall was supposed to mention any of that, but he didn't really care, because well, Harry watched his videos  and that's all that matters right now. _"_ Louis's spent two weeks watching all of Harry's interviews. I'd say he's proper obsessed now." Zayn says and Louis glares at him. That was confidential information and he hated Zayn."Zayn, shut the fuck up, you don't know anything." He mumbles, crossing his arms and pressing the down button for the elevator. "Zayn's lying." He says to Niall."I'm not. He says it's research for the interview, but I think he's just a fangirl." Zayn smirks while Louis just shakes his head. They all enter the elevator, Louis standing as far from Zayn as he can manage. Zayn's an asshole. He's just gonna replace him with Niall and leave him in LA with Harry. Or even better, he'll take Harry and leave Zayn. That's the best option.

 

* * *

 

  
Niall's great. Louis likes Niall, he's funny and carefree and Louis likes being around people like that. He thinks he'll keep Niall for a bit. Harry's gonna have a hard time getting him back.

 

"I think I'm supposed to take you back to your hotel so you can get ready for dinner." Niall says when they enter Starbucks. It was almost seven and they had to be at dinner by eight, so now would probably be a good time to head back. The Starbucks wasn't too far from their hotel, though, so they had a bit more time to chill out before Louis and Zayn had to get ready.

"Are you going?" Louis asks, standing in line. Niall nods, stepping next to him and looking down at his phone."Harry wouldn't let me say no, the nervous bastard." Niall mutters, shoving his phone away. "He's not as suave and confident as he seems in interviews. Okay no, he doesn't seem like that in interviews either. The media, the media makes him seem like this smooth mofo, but he's not. He's the weirdest fucker you will ever meet."Louis's swooning. No really. Harry's messing with his head, he is. God, Louis's in too deep. This was supposed to be a simple interview, but now Harry being nervous about him is being thrown into the mix and he can't handle it. Harry's adorable, but he's hot as fuck and how can one person be such a contradiction. Louis's very confused, yet endeared at the same time."Louis, dude what the fuck, you're next." Zayn gives him a shove to the front of the line, shaking his head. Louis narrows his eyes at him, then turns around and gives his order, paying and stepping to the side. He was gonna get Zayn back for this entire day, somehow. He doesn't know how, but he'll figure it out. Maybe he can enlist Niall. Maybe he can get Harry to tweet something weird about him."Where has your head been today, mate?" Zayn asks after he orders his drink, standing beside Louis. Louis shrugs, taking his drink from the counter."I'm just, you know, thinking about...stuff.""Stuff." Zayn repeats."Yes, stuff. I have stuff to think about Zayn. I am a man made of many stuffs. You don't even know my stuff." Louis says, taking a sip of his drink. "Leave me to think of stuff."Zayn scoffs, grabbing his drink from the counter and turning to Louis again. "Does this stuff include Harry Styles obviously wanting your dick." Louis looks scandalized. Zayn can't just sa _y_  these things when Harry's best friend was right in  _front_  of them. Has Zayn no shame? He was just here to made 'Louis's life miserable, he's decided. Zayn Malik wanted to see Louis crash in life.He huffs, continuing to suck on his straw and ignoring any and everything that Zayn said to him. Zayn was stupid. He should've brought Liam instead. Liam wasn't stupid. Liam kept his mouth shut when Louis wanted him to. Why couldn't Zayn be more like Liam?"Right Lads, should we go back?" Niall says to them when he has his drink. Louis nods, exiting Starbucks along with the other two boys.

 

* * *

 

He shouldn't be so nervous about dinner with Harry, but he is and he doesn't know what to do. He took another shower and washed his hair, spending thirty minutes in front of the mirror blow drying and fixing his hair before he give up and puts Zayn's product in and brushes it to the side.

He's wearing a plain black t-shirt with a black blazer over it and a pair of black skinny jeans. A lot of black, he thinks, but Zayn's always told him he looks the most fuckable in black, so he's gonna go with that and hope for the best."How long are you gonna be standing in front of the mirror for, Lou?" Zayn teases and Louis flips him the finger. "You look good, Lou. I'd do you.""You already  _have_." Louis points out, grinning knowingly. This was basically all he did. Teased Zayn about their past relationship just to irritate him. It was thrilling. "Don't act like you weren't thinking it, I am a grade A shag.""Stop talking, Louis." Zayn groans, hiding his face with his hands. Louis smirks, checking his phone for the time and turning away from the mirror. "Don't bring any of this up at dinner. None of it will get you laid." Louis supposes Zayn has a point there. It's not exactly the sexiest thing to talk about how you and your best friend used to sleep together. Or maybe it was. Was that a kink people had? Louis didn't really know."Oh, are you sure Zayn? Are you sure he doesn't want to know about that one time--""You're a fucking menace." Zayn shakes his head, standing from his bed and grabbing his phone and wallet from the nightstand. "Let's just go before you bring up anything else. I hate you."Louis clicks his tongue. "Weren't saying that when--"" _Louis_.""Right right, I'm done now." Louis says, raising his hands in surrender then opening their room door. "C'mon then, mustn't keep my gentlemen caller waiting." He announces, exiting their room with Zayn right behind him. Zayn rolls his eyes and shakes his his, closing the door to the room and walking down the hall alongside Louis.

 

* * *

 

There's things in life that look better when you see them up close and in person. The Eiffel Tower, the Big Ben, Disney World, a favorite band in concert, even. Louis's seen all of those things and they were much,  _much_  better in person. But Harry Styles, he tops them all.

 

Louis  _knew_  he was taller than him, but he didn't think that the height difference would be that noticeable  _("I'm five foot nine Zayn, it's only two inches." "Louis, you're five foot seven." "Same difference.")._  And then there was just  _everything about him_.He had on black skinny jeans, and Louis's not even going to get into how  _amazing_  his legs looked in them, with a solid grey t-shirt and a black blazer over it. His hair was pushed back into a quiff and god, he looked so expensive, Louis feels like he's gonna get charged just by  _staring_  at him."Louis! Great to finally meet you." Harry greets, when Louis and Zayn walk into the restaurant (which is  _very_  A-list and Louis feels out of place). He stands from where he's seated, holding his hand out. Louis shakes it, smiling and sitting down in the seat across from Harry while Zayn sits beside him.Niall smiles at them both from his seat next to Harry, his energy level still at the same high as it was earlier. "Zayn, Louis, it's about time. Ordered you two water for now. Harry was afraid you wouldn't show." Niall winks, then immediately lets out an "oof" and bites his lip in pain. He glares at Harry, who's smiling at Louis. "Asshole." Niall mutters, shaking his head."It's Louis's fault we're a bit late. Couldn't get away from the mirror, all because he was worried he wouldn't make a good enough first impression." Zayn replies. Louis smacks his leg underneath the table, and now he's pretty sure he knows why Niall seemed a bit upset before. Their best friends didn't know how to stay quiet."Ignore him." Him and Harry say simultaneously. They both laugh softly, Zayn and Niall exchanging knowing glances before engaging in a conversation and leaving Louis and Harry to themselves."So Mr. Pop star," That was gonna be a thing, Louis assumes. He kept saying it, so might as well make it a thing. "How are things?" Small talk, he hates small talk but if he tries to say anything else, he's gonna sound like an idiot and that's not the first impression he wants to make on Harry.Harry smiles, grabbing his menu and looking through it. Louis does the same. "Things are well. Pretty busy, because like, promo and stuff. It's fun, though.""What a proper celebrity you are, then." Louis says, grinning at Harry and glancing down at the menu. He didn't have a clue what the majority of the items on the menu were, honestly."M'not a celebrity," Harry replies.  _Oh right,_  Harry's got that thing against the word famous. He should've remembered that, having spent two weeks watching whatever Harry videos he could get his hands one. He's not gonna mention that to Harry, though. Probably wouldn't help him with anything he was trying to get tonight."Wait, that's an actual thing you're against? I thought it was for the cameras." Louis says without thinking. He needs a fliter, he really does. He was going to say the wrong thing to the wrong person one day and end up dead somewhere. Maybe he was being dramatic, but he doesn't want to risk it. He needs to start thinking before he says thinks instead of just saying them. His mum told him it was a terrible trait to have and now he finally understands why.He's about to apologize, but Harry lets out a laugh and Louis sighs in relief. "No, just me being weird. Just, not a fan of celebrity and famous.""Modest. No wonder all the girls are swooning over you." Louis winks playfully and Harry chuckles. "My sisters, bloody obsessed with you, they are.""You've got sisters?" Harry asks. Louis nods, taking a drink of his water before going to answer Harry."Four of them. Was the only boy in the house for a while.""So responsible big brother, then?"Louis lets out a laugh, shaking his head. "Far from it, to be honest. Did try to help my mum, though." He says with a shrug. Harry smiles at him and Louis's mesmerized. He's in so deep, he can't believe it's gotten to this point. Why did Harry have to be so attractive with his stupid hair and his stupid dimples. It wasn't fair to anybody, especially when you added in the charm too. Louis wanted to punch him. He wanted to make out with him too. He wanted to do both.The waiter comes by and takes their orders and Louis ends up getting the same thing as Harry. He didn't figure out how to decipher the menu and he didn't want to make a twat out of himself and ask, so fuck it. He'll try what ever Harry's getting and roll with it. If he doesn't like it, then oh well, does it really matter? He's not even that hungry, to be honest, he just went to meet Harry and possibly woo him into bed.Conversation flows between the two of the easily throughout the night, Louis trying his best to make Harry laugh and succeeding most of the time. He is not obsessed with Harry's laugh, absolutely not. Okay, maybe he is a little bit, but that's only because Harry's laugh has to be one of the most melodious sounds he's every heard in his entire life. When the hell did he turn into such a sap, like wow. Next thing he knows, he's gonna be sitting in his hotel room writing songs about the shade of green Harry's eyes are.Harry's in the middle of explaining his school experience when Niall interrupts the both of them."We're gonna hit a few clubs, you two can come with if you want." He tells them, standing up along with Zayn. Leave it to Zayn to actually abandon him in a restaurant with the  _hottest_  fucking twenty year old to grace this planet, all because he wanted to go clubbing. He could go clubbing at  _home_  and not leave Louis with someone that he had a strong urge to put their dick in his mouth, thank you very much (also, who the  _fuck_  goes clubbing on a Monday night? Apparently his asshat of a best mate). Zayn was an asshole, he was totally doing this on purpose. This was revenge for what Louis was doing earlier, fine, Louis could get him back after that. He refuses to let Zayn win this timeHarry glances to Louis, who shakes his head. He will not go clubbing with his backstabbing best friend. Zayn was put on this earth to watch Louis crash and burn, that it. Okay, the YouTube thing was nice, but besides that, Zayn was a terrible friend that just wanted to make Louis's life miserable. He's just gonna replace Zayn with Liam and go on with his life. Liam wouldn't do this shit to him.He looks back up at Niall and does the same. "We're fine, thanks though." He answers."Still tired from the plane ride, if I'm being honest." Louis says, smiling sheepishly. It was kind of true. He was tired, but that's never stopped him from going out before. In all honesty, fine, yes, Zayn was not that much of a twat and he did want to be alone with Harry for a bit. But that did not mean he wouldn't go and get back at Zayn for pulling this bullshit, because he was. He didn't know how yet, but he'd ask Liam when they got back to London and the two of them would figure something out. Maybe he'll put dye in his hair product, or something."Right, we'll be off then." Niall says, pulling out his wallet and handing Harry a few of bills. "Should cover me and Z, here." Zayn opens his mouth to protest, but Niall beats him to it. "You can pay me back in drinks and wing man skills." He tells him and Zayn sighs, shaking his head."Fine," He mutters, then faces Louis. "You two kids have fun." Zayn winks at Louis. Niall whispers something in Harry's ear, which Harry immediately smacks Niall's arm and has the blond boy laughing. He waves bye to Louis, then walks out of the restaurant with Zayn.Harry stares at the two in disbelief until they're out of sight. He looks back at Louis, who seems more amused at the situation than anything. Their best friends were idiots. Louis doesn't know what Niall's like when it's just him and Harry, but from the way Harry was staring at him the entire time Niall was telling them his and Zayn's plans for the rest of the night, they had the same type of friendship Louis and Zayn did. It's gonna be horrifying, he's sure, having Zayn and Niall together for the week around Louis and Harry. Who knows what they'll get up to, honestly."Niall's ridiculous," Harry states, chuckling quietly. "Anyways, um, we were talking about--""On a scale of one to ten, how good are my chances for getting you in bed?" Louis says in a hushed tone, a smirk playing at his lips. Except he actually realizes what he said seconds after, immediately regretting the decision. Why the fuck did he speak sometimes?Harry erupts in a coughing fit, sitting up straight. He has a look of surprise written all over his face and Louis wants to die. He's just made an idiot out of himself in front of Harry. Fantastic."Excuse me?" He asks when he regains his breath."It's a simple answer, really. Only ten numbers to chose from." Louis shrugs. He needed to stop. He was insane, actually. Firstly, Harry was  _straight,_  as in, he would probably not sleep with Louis. And secondly, He had literally  _just met him_. Louis was crazy."Alright then," Harry starts. "One through ten." He pauses and Louis can't believe he's actually thinking about it. A simple one would've sufficed instead of acting like he was actually interested. Okay, Louis needed to learn to keep his mouth shut instead of blurting out the first thing that came to mind. He didn't need Harry to pretend to get his hopes up. "Eleven." Harry says after a moment of silence, taking Louis back.Louis blinks a couple times, not expecting that answer at all. "Shit, wait, what?" He finally sputters, still in a state of shock."Was that not an invitation?" Harry presses. Louis clears his throat, opening and closing his mouth, not sure how to respond. He didn't expect it to get this far. He had been fully prepared to play it off as a joke, but apparently Harry was one step ahead of him. Louis didn't like that. He didn't like being beaten, even when he didn't mean to actually start the game itself. Regardless, he should be the one that has Harry on his toes, not the other way around. What the hell, when did Louis get so weak? He couldn't deal with this pop star business, all Harry did was make him lose his mind."Do you mean...are you serious?" Louis asks, eye widened. Did Harry just admit to wanting to fuck him? Louis's not saying that that's what it sounds like, but that's definitely what it sounded like. But that couldn't have been what Harry meant, because Harry's straight, right? Or at least, Louis assumed he was? You can't just be a huge pop star like Harry was and flaunt around your sexuality as anything other than straight. Louis has gotten away with it when he had first started making videos, but it couldn't be that easy for someone like Harry."One hundred percent.""Then why are we still here?" Louis regains a bit of his confidence, glancing around before setting his gaze back on Harry. So it was a definite yes. This was something that was going to happen to Louis. He was going to to get to leave Los Angeles saying that he slept with Harry Styles the first night he met him. Or alright, he couldn't actually  _say_  it because that'd cause a lot of problems for the both of them, but figuratively speaking,  _this was his shining moment._ "Haven't finished eating yet" Harry tells him, pointing down at their half full plates. They hadn't really been eating the entire time. it was more talking for an hour and a half while picking at their plates. They had been too caught up in their conversation to eat, and Louis thinks he forgot his food was their for the majority of the time spent. Talking to Harry just came so naturally and once the conversation started it was hard for either of them to stop.Louis stares at him for a minute or so, before crossing his arms and arching a brow. Harry looks up at him, letting out a sigh, but Louis licks his lips and sends a wink. Harry shifts in his seat, waving over a waiter for the check.

* * *

 

  
It's a thirty minute drive from the restaurant to Harry's hotel, and it seems so much longer when Louis realizes he's actually  _in the car with Harry Styles_  and he's probably about to  _get_   _f_ _ucked Harry Styles._  It's all happening so fast and he's not even drunk. He should've gotten drunk first, maybe it was all be a bit more believable or something. God, why didn't he get drunk first?

 

He glances at Harry, who's far too concentrated on the road for Louis's liking. Louis smirks, reaching his hand over and pressing his palm down on the younger boy's bulge, a surprised sound escaping his lips. "Louis, I'm driving." He mumbles. It's cute how Harry thinks that's gonna stop him. He's been waiting all night to have the upper hand, he wasn't going to give it up now.

"Are you? Didn't notice." Louis hums, unbuttoning and unzipping Harry's jeans and sliding his hand down the waistband on Harry's boxers. "Oops.""Fuck,  _Louis."_  Harry lets out a soft moan as Louis's hand comes in contact with his cock. Louis smirks, glancing out of the window quickly to check for any cameras before pulling Harry's dick out of his pants and taking the younger boy by surprise. Harry stares at him, an incredulous look on his face. He looks back at the road, shifting slightly and shaking his head. "Louis, what are you doing-- _oh,"_   His sentence is cut off by Louis leaning down, his tongue licking around the head. Harry gasps softly, gripping his hand on the wheel as Louis took him in. Louis sucks gently, taking Harry further down. Harry takes a hand off the wheel, grabbing Louis's hair and pushing his down slightly. "We still have," He breathes hard as Louis swirls his tongue around him, distracting his thoughts for a minute. "twenty minutes till we get there."Louis pulls off of Harry with a pop, staring up at Harry. "Can't wait that long," Louis mutters, palming himself with his freehand through his own jeans. "Pull over."Harry opens his mouth to say something, but Louis's mouth is back on his dick and he's is cut off by the moan that comes out instead. "Fuck--fine." He bites his lip, driving for another five minutes, trying to find someplace secluded to park (which is really fucking hard when you're Harry Styles and  _everyone_  recognizes your car) and attempting to ignore Louis's mouth on his cock and the soft, quiet hums coming from Louis.He finds a park that's practically deserted when Harry pulls in, which is good enough for the both of them. Louis takes his mouth off of Harry, sitting up and pressing his lips roughly against Harry's, not wanting to waster any more time. Tangling one hand in Harry's curls, he uses the other to click Harry's seatbelt off, giving both boys more freedom to move.Harry places his hands on Louis's hips, pulling away from Louis and trailing his lips along the older boy's jawline. "Clothes off. Backseat." He whispers, his breath hot on Louis's ear. Fuck, Harry was hot when he took control. If he weren't  already, he could get hard from that alone.Louis nods and pushes away from Harry, unbuttoning his blazer and sliding it off. He lifts his shirt.over his head quickly, attaching his lips to Harry's once again and wrapping his arms around Harry's neck.Harry fumbles with the button on Louis's jeans, unzipping them and doing his best to pull them down. Louis does the rest of the work, pulling his lips away and resting his forehead on Harry's. He unwraps his arms, kicking off his shoes and shoving off his jeans and boxers. He moves away from Harry, climbing into the back and sprawling his body across the seats as best as he can.He shuts his eyes and takes a deep breath as he waits for Harry, bringing his hand down and wrapping a hand around his cock. He pumps his hand slowly, letting out a breathless moan. "Harry," He whines, capturing Harry's attention."Louis, fuck" Harry mumbles, sliding his boxers off as best as he can, before moving into the back seat and fitting himself in between Louis's legs (who's fucking idea was it for them to do this in a  _car)_.He stares at Louis's body, biting his lip and making the older boy grow more impatient. He takes Louis's hand, the one wrapped around his dick, pushing it off and pressing Louis's cock against the older boy's stomach. Pre-cum drips onto Louis's stomach, Harry sweeping Louis's hair out of his face. Louis looks gorgeous like that, face flushed and just waiting for Harry to do something,  _anything._  "So pretty Lou," He compliments. He leans down, pressing his mouth onto Louis's neck and biting down gently."Why the fuck," Louis begins, letting out short breaths when Harry starts sucking on the lower part of his neck. "are you taking so long." He complains, hitching his hips up towards Harry.Harry laughs softly, sitting up. "Eager, aren't we?" He teases. Louis groans in disapproval and Harry shakes his hand and looks at him fondly.He reaches over the passenger seat, opening the glovebox and grabbing the bottle of lube and a condom (he has to remember to yell and thank Niall later). He sets aside the condom and opens the bottle of lube, coating his fingers and rubbing them together to warm it up. He tosses the bottle to the side, wrapping his free hand around Louis's cock and stroking it softly, Louis arching his back a bit and letting out a moan. _"Harry,"_  He moans, thrusting his hips upwards, as if telling Harry to get on with it. Harry smirks, pressing a lube coated finger against Louis's hole, causing Louis's breath to hitch. "Fucking tease." Louis murmurs, taking it back as soon as Harry pushes the first finger in. "Fuck." He breathes, shutting his eyes.He stretches Louis out like that for a minute, adding a second finger and earning a whine from Louis. He moves his fingers, scissoring them until Louis let's out a loud gasp and he knows he's found the older boy's prostate. He presses against it, adding a third finger. Louis doesn't know what he'd been doing before Harry because  _fuck_ , the boy's hands were like magic and he never wanted anyone else's fingers inside him again.Louis groans, re-adjusting his hips and biting down on his bottom lip, fighting back a moan. "Want you," He says, voice cracking. Harry stares up at him, admiring how amazing Louis looks right now. He wants to see how much prettier he'd look after he's been fucked.Harry slides his fingers out slowly and one at a time, grabbing the condom wrapper and tearing it open. He rolls the condom on his cock. Louis lifts his legs a bit higher, wrapping them around Harry's waist and watching Harry intently as the younger lad lines his cock up with Louis's hole."You fuck as slow as you talk, Styles," He mumbles. Harry raises a brow, smirking as he pushes himself in Louis, making the other boy stop talking. Louis arches his back, reaching his hand up and grabbing onto the handle in the car. He's one hundred percent sure those were made for being fucked in the back seat of a car by Harry Styles.Harry slowly thrusts in and out of Louis, grabbing onto the boy's hips and shutting his eyes. He moans loudy, Louis feeling tight around him. "Louis," He says quietly, pulling out to the tip of his cock, then pushing back in with more force than before.Louis let out a choked cry, squeezing his eyes shut and jutting his hips forward. "Harry, fuck, Harry," He mutters under his breath. He gripped the handle tight, still moving his hips around Harry's dick. "M'close," He uses his free hand to grab his own leaking cock, pumping quickly as Harry pulled in and Harry, going faster with each thrust. "Fuck, so close Harry,"Harry pushes into him one last time before Louis's coming onto his stomach, the sticky liquid dripping on his hand and onto the seats of the car. Harry pulls out with a shuddered breath, taking off the condom and tying it. He opens the back window a crack, throwing it out and rolling up the window again. Louis unwraps his legs from Harry's waists, sitting up straight and leaning forward, wrapping a fist around Harry's cock and jerking the other boy off, listening to the sound of Harry's moans and sift breaths until the younger boy shoots out his load all over Louis's hand.Louis sits up, locking his eyes with Harry's. "Just so we're clear," He starts. "I don't normally let boys fuck me in the back of their cars." He says and Harry laughs. He's decided that Harry's laugh is one of his favorite sounds. Along with Harry moans and the way his voice gets rough when he's in control. Harry made great sounds and Louis wanted to record all of them, just to play them whenever he wanted."Got an entire week to get used to it." Harry says it with a wink. An  _entire week_. He's got an entire week with nothing to do, except now Harry's practically  _inviting_  him to sleep with him that week and what the fuck, why didn't he come to LA sooner. If he would've known it meant sleeping with hot ass pop stars with pretty green eyes and rugged, deep voices, he would've hopped on a plane  _years_  ago.He stays quiet for a minute, still trying to catch his breath. "Right." Is all he says. "I should get back to my hotel.""Or we could still go to mine." Harry suggests, already grabbing his shirt from the front seat and handing Louis his own. "I'm sure Zayn wouldn't mind you staying the night, yeah?"Louis shakes his head, grabbing his shirt from Harry and pulling it on over his head. "He won't. Besides, Zayn's terribly loud when he snores, especially when he's drunk." He laughs. Harry does as well and Louis's still certain Harry's laugh if the best sound in the world.

 

* * *

 

The next few days go like this, Louis spends the day sightseeing with Zayn and Niall, being a proper tourist and all while Harry's out at interviews and promo, then he sneaks into Harry's hotel at night and the two boys can barely keep their hands off the other. It's a new benefit of Los Angeles that Louis never knew he'd get.

He gets caught by fans and paparazzi a few times when he's going into Harry's hotel, but no one really thinks anything of it, to be honest. His own fans and followers are confused, though, because Louis's barely ever spoken a word about Harry in his videos until recently, but now he's spending all his time with the pop star and okay, Louis would be confused too. But it's whatever, no one knows  _why_  he's going to Harry's hotel at night and thats all that matters to both of them.Zayn and Niall both tease them relentlessly at lunch on the Saturday before Louis's interview with Harry. "Isn't it against the rules to bang your interviewer?" Niall asks sarcastically and that's how Louis learns that Niall's needs a filter even more so than Louis does. Louis didn't even think it was possible to be as blunt as Niall was, but clearly, Louis was mistaken. "I'm pretty sure management made that rule after Caroline. Or was it after Nick? Jesus Harry, I reckon you have a type."Louis turns to look at Harry as the younger lad tries, and fails, to discreetly kick Niall under the table. Niall gives a pained look and Harry shrugs. "Stop talking, Niall." He warns, looking to Louis. "I don't--it's not a type--" He stutters and Louis raises an eyebrow, amused at Harry fumbling to explain himself. Not that Harry needed to, anyways. Him and Louis hadn't really, well, they didn't talk about whatever it was this is. Louis had assumed it was just a sex thing, which is what it was, right? Exactly, so like, that jealous feeling in the pit of his stomach needed to fuck off."It's fine, Haz," Louis calls him Haz now, thanks to Niall using it practically  _all the time._  Niall doesn't seem to mind the nickname robbery, though, as him and Zayn are both focused on Zayn's phone.Harry nods hesitantly, taking a sip of his soda. "I just didn't want you to like, think that's why I was sleeping with you. It's not, I swear, Niall's just stupid--""Oi, watch your mouth!" Niall exclaims, glaring at Harry for a couple of seconds before shaking his head and looking back down at Zayn's phone screen.

 

What the fuck was on Zayn's phone that had the two of them so interested? Louis glances over at a quick second and sees one of Liam's most recent videos on the screen. He chuckles, biting off a bit of his sandwich and swallowing before looking at Harry again. "Totally fine, Harry. I mean, we're not actually dating, or anything," He says with a shrug, putting his sandwich down.

 

"Right, yeah." Harry says, smiling weakly. 

 

Zayn exchanges a glance with Niall, then stands up from his chair. "We're not proper tourists until be buy too much to fit in our suitcases," He declares. Louis grins, standing up as well. "Harry, Niall, care to join us on our tourist adventures?" He asks, swinging an arm around Louis's shoulders.

Harry's eyes stay on Zayn's hand, the one rested on Louis shoulder. He clears his throat, facing Niall and nodding before standing up and sending Louis a smile. "Yeah, sounds great." He tells them. Niall sends him a confused glance, but shakes it off and follows the three out of the café.

 

* * *

  
Harry's fidgety, Louis notices. It's five minutes before the interview, and Harry can't stop squirming in his seat. And this is  _after_  Louis gave him a pre-interview blow job in one of the broom closets, which okay, pretty risky, but Harry was nervous and Louis was trying to calm his nerves. It didn't work.

 

"Do you always get like this before interviews?" Louis asks him when they've got two minutes until the camera starts rolling and the interview begins. Harry shrugs, chewing on his bottom lip. "Okay, honestly Harry, what's going on mate?"

 

"I'm fine." Harry tells him, folding his hands in his lap and keeping his eyes on them. Louis furrows his eyebrows, shaking his head and skimming over his list of questions. He had gotten the okay on all of them, except someone on Harry's management team forced him to add a relationship question and he was pissed off for at least three whole minutes before adding it on. Because obviously, there weren't enough interviews with relationship questions.

 

"Fine, but can you--" Louis's cut of by someone from the crew, telling them that the camera was about to start shooting. He sighs, giving Harry a look that meant "we'll talk about this later" and then plastering a smile on his face. Harry does the same, finally making eye contact with Louis. 

 

The interview goes smoothly, really. Harry laughs at a lot of Louis's questions and if they stray off topic a couple times, then so be it. It's only when they reach the dreaded relationship question, that Louis scowls a little bit. It was a stupid question, honestly. Harry probably did an interview two days ago that had the same question in it, but fine, whatever, he'll ask the damn question.

 

"So, Harry," He begins. "got your eye on anybody?" 

 

Harry smiles softly, glancing quickly at his lap before looking back at Louis. "I've uh, got someone in mind." He answers. Louis stares at him blankly, blinking a couple of times to pull himself back. Who the fuck did Harry have in mind and why wasn't it him? Wait, no, he's not jealous. This was just a sex thing, no jealousy involved. 

 

"Someone like who?" He forces out, tapping his fingers in his thigh and waiting patiently for Harry to reply. 

 

"A friend. Met them early this week. They're great, really great." Harry says sheepishly, breaking eye contact with Louis. Louis raises an eyebrow, trying to fit the puzzle pieces together. "They're just a friend, though." Harry's eyes meet his again and Louis finally realizes  what Harry's trying to say. It was  _him. He was the friend._ God, he's such a fucking idiot, that's why Harry had been so fidgety and anxious before the interview start, and why he had spent the majority of yesterday with his eyes glued on Zayn every time he so much as walked  _near_  Louis.

 

"I-oh." He says. "Maybe um, they feel the same." He was probably gonna get so much shit from Harry's management team, but he's pretty sure that's nothing that a hand job from Harry later couldn't fix. "Should tell them. But don't tell your fans, they'll go crazy."

 

Harry laughs and nods. "Yeah, definitely." He says in a hushed tone. Louis smiles at him, giving an outro and waiting until someone from the crew gives them the okay to speak normally to practically throw himself into Harry's lap. 

 

"Who's this someone, Styles?" He asks, poking Harry's side and crossing his arms. Harry brightens, laying his head on Louis's shoulder and shrugging.

 

"Just a pal." He answers. "A really cute one with blue eyes and messy brown hair. One that insists that he's five foot nine when he's actually two inches shorter than that. Gives spectacular blow jobs, too." He says that last part quietly, making sure no one from his team can hear him. They're probably not very thrilled with his and Louis's behavior right now and during the interview, but they could very well fuck off. 

 

Louis snorts, shaking his head and lacing his fingers into Harry's. "What if this pal, say, I don't know, thinks that you're quite cute as well? And like, wants to proper take you out for dinner or something?" He mumbles, playing around with Harry's fingers. 

 

Harry smiles lazily, staring up at Louis. "I think I'd like that." He tells him, glancing around for someone from his team before stealing a quick kiss. Louis's taken by surprise, but laughs into the kiss anyways, pulling back before they get scolded or caught by someone there. "Sorry, been waiting a week for that."

 

And Louis sighs because Harry's such a  _sap_ , but then again, he's really cute so there's that, too.

 

* * *

* * *

 

**EPILOGUE**

 

 

"No, okay, listen Harold," Louis sighs in annoyance, readjusting the camera in front of the two of them. "Don't touch that." Harry was such a child, to be honest. Louis tells him to let him do everything with the camera, and instead, he goes and tries to mess with it when Louis  _clearly_  had it set up the right way. You would think Harry would listen or something, since this was probably the most important video Louis's ever made and probably the most important video Harry's ever been in. That last part may be a lie, but it's whatever.

 

"Louis, babe, calm down." Harry tells him, wrapping his arms around the shorter boy's waist and pulling him down onto his lap. Six months. They had bee together six months before Harry's management team had finally given them the okay for Harry to come out. It took a lot of arguing and persuading, but it all paid off and this is how they were doing it. Posting a video on Louis's YouTube, because Louis had insisted after Liam had come out that way with Zayn a month earlier and Harry couldn't say no.

 

Louis groans, but quickly melts into the touch and leans into Harry. "Don't distract me, this is important." He complains, but Harry just smiles and presses a kiss on his cheek. "Hazza." He says sternly. Harry sighs and sits back, shaking his head. Louis smiles at him, leaning forward and pressing the record button on his camera.

 

He sits up straight in Harry's lap, waving at the camera. Harry does too, giving a smile and waiting for Louis's cue. "Hello everyone! It's Louis and this is the new video of the week!" Louis exclaims. "As you've noticed, I'm joined here by the very fit, Harry Styles. Harry, say hi."

 

"Hiiiii." Harry drawls, waving at the camera and sending a grin. 

 

"Anyways, Harry's here because," Louis pauses, turning to face Harry, who gives him a nod, then looking back at the camera and smiling nervously. "Harry an I are in a relationship!" He announces, smiling widely once it's said. He's never really said it out loud, but now that he has, it makes the past six months all the more real. 

 

"For about six months." Harry adds. Louis nods, keeping his eyes on Harry as he speaks. "And it'd be great if we could have the support from all of my fans and all of Louis's." 

 

"And if not, then, well, that's too bad." Louis shrugs, turning to Harry and pressing a lingering kiss on his cheek. Harry smiles brightly, tightening his grip on Louis's waist. "That's all for this video, I suppose. Haven't got much else to say, have we Haz?" He looks to Harry, who just shrugs and shakes his head. "We'll be off then. Harold has pop star duties to attend and I have a day of nothing to worry about. Bye guys, and remember, keep doing it the Tommo way." He winks, him and Harry both waving to the camera until Louis presses the record button again and stops it. 

 

"Now what?" He asks, leaning his head into Louis's shoulder.

 

Louis grabs his camera, going to make sure it recorded. After he's done that, he puts the camera aside and faces Harry. "Just gotta edit it and then post it later. Then it's officially done." He says with a grin. 

 

"Officially." Harry repeats. "I'm glad. Wanna be able to kiss you where everyone can see." He mumbles into Louis's shoulder. Louis still doesn't know how he got so lucky, honestly. Here he was, having just finished filming a coming out video with his amazing boyfriend of six months. How did he even manage all of this? He feels like he's gonna wake up one day and it'll all be gone from right underneath him.

 

"And now, we will." Louis says, pressing a kiss on top of Harry's head and smiling to himself. It wouldn't, though. It won't disappear, because it's been six months and it's all still there, getting better and better. So he's not really worried, and he doesn't think he ever will be.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is always welcomed, of course! find me on [tumblr!!!! :)](donnyslouis.tumblr.com)


End file.
